1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiological image radiographing and displaying method and system that displays a stereoscopic image using radiological images detected by a radiological image detector through irradiation of a subject with radiation from different directions, and more particularly, to use in a stereoscopic biopsy device that specifies a position of a lesion or the like in a stereoscopic image and collects a tissue fragment at the position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tissue fragments around a lesion are often collected in hospital examinations. Recently, biopsy of piercing a patient with a tissue-collecting needle having a cavity (hereinafter, referred to as biopsy needle) and collecting a tissue filled in the cavity of the needle has attracted attention as a method of collecting a tissue fragment without giving a large burden to the patient. A stereoscopic biopsy device has been suggested as a device used to perform such a biopsy.
Such a stereoscopic biopsy device is to irradiate a test subject with radiation from different directions, to acquire plural radiological images having parallax, and to display a stereoscopic image (stereo image) on the basis of the acquired radiological images. The three-dimensional position of a lesion can be specified while observing the stereoscopic image, and a tissue fragment can be collected from a desired position by controlling the tip of a biopsy needle to reach the specified position.